


Alchemical Reaction

by Varrow (MrMundy)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, bottom harrow, it's all consensual though, kind of, the fic where viren accidentally makes fantasy viagra, they take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/Varrow
Summary: Viren attempts to make a healing potion.It doesn't go quite as planned. But he's not complaining about the outcome.





	Alchemical Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Did I need to write this? Absolutely not, but I wanted to.  
> It's been a good year or so since I've written any porn so please forgive me if my skills are rusty.
> 
> But we need more Varrow porn out in the world.

Viren was trying to make a potion to heal wounds. He'd almost gotten it a few days ago, then run out of the ingredients he'd been using and had one of the guards go a few towns south for more. There were several he needed, but the one that seemed to cause the potion to actually _work_ was a rather rare, Xadian plant that sometimes showed up in Katolian shops.

It was a curious plant with red berries, oval shaped, that smelled similar to sweet bread when cut open. He'd tasted them and had found they tasted like a honey icing, which was curious. But they did their job - when the potion was drunk, small cuts would seem to heal over perfectly with no scarring. Any larger than a simple knife graze from cooking or a slice from parchment wouldn't heal over very well - so he needed to find the correct ratio of ingredients to treat larger wounds.

He'd described the plant to the guard he'd sent. Given him its name (honeyberry!) and told him where to get it. And then he'd retreated to his lab to work with what he had left, perhaps find an ingredient that would react in a similar way. Figure out its composition. Focus on the task at hand so as not to lose his motivation.

It took nearly three days for the guard to return. Viren had been coaxed out of his workspace by his daughter, who'd told him that she and Soren missed seeing him at dinner. She’d also mentioned that the king was concerned and offered to have all of them together for a meal. And if Claudia missed him and Harrow was truly concerned for him, he'd take a break for dinner with all of them together.

So he met with them and spent the evening with the king and his family. They were all relaxed after their meal, Soren telling some story about his training with some of the other guards, Ezran quietly sneaking food to Bait under the great table. It felt nice to be with all of them. Brought him back to the memories he had of when he and Harrow were younger, inseparable, the king (prince, at the time!) bringing Viren along to royal affairs and meals.

Viren had always hoped, somewhere inside of him, that he and Harrow would have gatherings of their own. He'd gotten it, in a way, even if their families weren't what he had hoped at a younger age.

Just as Harrow caught Ezran sneaking Bait scraps, a messenger arrived with the pack of ingredients that Viren was waiting for. He'd reacted immediately, hopping up from his place to get it, leaving the king and the children all (sadly) disappointed. But he had to finish this while he was in the correct state of mind, while he had the push to work without thinking about anything else.

 

He'd taken the pack and dashed off to his lab, driven so enthusiastically that he managed to ignore the pain in his knee - it wasn't until he'd gotten to the door that he'd realised he left his staff at the table with the king and his family. But he was already this far, he didn't need it. He could lean against the table as he worked, he figured, and did just that. He unwrapped the package and took all the components out, made sure to count them up - he had enough for at least a week’s worth of experimentation, if things kept going the way they were.

Maybe he could make something that would help with his knee, he thought. The possibilities of this new concoction were endless, really. So perhaps everyone would understand his excitement at his breakthroughs, perhaps they’d forgive him for stowing himself away for so long. He could waltz out without his staff being used as a cane, surprise them all with his work!

He got to work, cutting open the berries to scrape the insides from their skins, took a bottle of dried herbs from the shelf above his head, found the powdered scales of a lizard long since dead, along with several other things. He was meticulous in his different measurements, made sure he had varying amounts of everything he needed, put them aside to make things quicker for himself.

The first batch he added to the mortar and pestle that he used to crush everything together. He needed to grind everything very, very finely - the berries, however, he'd added to a bowl over a flame that he flicked on with a spark from his fingers. Boiled together with some pure water, they would be the base of everything.

His hands were working faster than his brain. Viren moved the hot liquid from the bowl into a proper vessel, a long cylindrical tube, and took enough dust he'd crushed to fill a small spoon, carefully tapping it into the liquid. Now, potion making was just magic with extra components, and before he realised the mixture was, in fact, incorrect, he'd started an incantation.

The moment he realised it was incorrect, the mixture had already begun to bubble from red into a soft pink, and the scent of honey enveloped the room.

At least it was something, he supposed, and took the vial in his hands to look it over. Slightly translucent, pale pink, and the scent of honey was more than a little overwhelming. Viren looked over at the berries that he’d gotten from the pack and that was when it clicked - the berries he had were more pink than red, and the leaves on the ends of the branches were yellow rather than their usual pale green. How stupid of him, to overlook such a detail in a critical moment.

Setting the vial into its holder once more, he gathered up the remaining berries and maneuvered them into a glass jar to keep them, figuring he could always see what they did as opposed to the honeyberries. Perhaps they could be used for something else. He’d have to get that guard back and tell him he got the request wrong, too. As he contemplated this and finished packing up the rest of the things he’d gotten from the same package as the berries - herbs, various dried parts to little critters, different materials - he figured he could test the mixture on his own and see what it did.

The berries, though incorrect, weren’t poisonous, that much he knew. They were something he’d seen in his books before, recorded as something commonly gifted at weddings. Edible, sweet, and apparently energizing - perhaps their use in his work could be as a wake-up for certain people. The king, perhaps. That man never wanted to get up in the mornings, even for important reasons - Viren contemplated that thought as he took one of the berries from the jar and bit into it.

Just as described. Sweet. Almost overly sweet, if he really thought about it.

He looked at the potion on his workdesk and decided to give in and sample it, because who better than himself to be the best test subject for it? Just a little sip, see if it helped wake him up, or… Anything, really. It bubbled as he picked it up and tilted it to his lips, downing perhaps a quarter of it. Really, what it tasted like was watered-down honey, and it was almost warm feeling as it went down.

Curious.

Viren grabbed a quill from the shelf, turning to his parchment that he kept on his desk, and began writing down the components of the potion and his ideas for it.

Several minutes passed. He was starting to feel warm under his robes but he waved it off to the heat of the summer. He continued to scrawl notes across the parchment, only stopping when he realised that the warmth was definitely creeping all over his body and it _wasn’t_ from the summer heat.

His hip was leaned against the desk and his legs began to feel weak. And not just his bad knee, no - his legs felt almost wobbly with the warmth spreading through his body. He dropped the quill in his hand and squeezed his hands, willing himself to concentrate, but it was becoming more and more difficult as he figured out just what was happening.

He’d accidentally made an aphrodisiac, hadn’t he?

Yes, that’s definitely what just happened, he thought, biting his lip. He felt his cock hardening in his pants and very suddenly wished he was guaranteed privacy down here. He could hide away somewhere until the effect wore off, could make his way upstairs -

No, he couldn’t, his staff was upstairs and there was no way in hell he could walk properly in this state. He huffed, irritated, and rested his elbow upon his desk to hold his forehead.

“Viren?”

That was Harrow’s voice.

“Viren, you left this upstairs. I figured I’d come check on you.” He heard the king’s footsteps nearing him and he turned away, facing the wall, hiding his cheeks that were most definitely flushing red at this point. He cleared his throat before speaking, trying to keep his voice even.

“Yes, I… You can leave it over here, my king, I’ll get it, thank you.”

“You sound like you’re troubled.” Harrow was nearly behind him now. He couldn’t turn around to face him.

“No, no. I just… Messed something up with one of these experiments, that’s all.”   _Please believe me_ , he thought, shutting his eyes.

“I can always help you, Viren.” The king sounded so sincere, so willing to help - Viren almost wanted to ask him for a hand. Or a mouth. Or anything, really, something to fix this problem he had. The thought of even just a touch from the king caused a flood of warmth to run through his body.

“I think this screw-up is a bit beyond your helping, my king.”

“Why’s that? Think I can’t help you with all this _weird magic_ you’ve got going on down here?” Harrow chuckled, taking a step toward Viren. He wanted to turn away so the king couldn’t see his face but he didn’t want to chance anything.

“Oh, maybe.” Viren shifted, adjusting the way his hip was resting against the counter, but his clothing rubbed in just the worst way for him and he let out a soft gasp, trying to hide it as a deep breath. Harrow, however, had a suspicion, and cleared his throat.

“Viren? Is this a magic problem, or is it more of a personal issue?” Harrow sounded amused.

“Would you leave it alone if I said both?”

“That depends.” He heard Harrow come closer, around his side. He avoided eye contact with the king.  “Do you _want_ me to leave it alone?”

Viren thought his options over. He could tell Harrow his problem and either get rejected or pulled into some on-a-whim encounter, or avoid telling him and feel embarrassed over it happening in the first place. He must have been quiet for quite some time, as the king put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“Viren. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want, but you know--” Harrow’s hand was so warm. Viren was sweating now, he realised. “I’m more than willing to help.”

“Even if that help was something…” Viren couldn’t finish his sentence. Harrow simply smiled.

“How long has it been since we’ve shared a bed?”

“Twenty years or so, my king.” The feeling of Harrow’s hand left his shoulder, the king’s fingers brushing his upper arm.

“You don’t have to call me that when we're alone. And would you be opposed to breaking that twenty year hiatus?”

“Are you… serious about that, Harrow?” Viren turned, fully facing the king. He was against the work desk, the edge digging into his lower back. The warmth from the potion was beginning to feel stronger, and Viren felt the urge to pull his shirt off. He resisted.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Harrow stepped closer, putting his hand under Viren's chin. The mage willingly lifted his head, his mouth dropping open slightly.

“I… Why now, Harrow?” They'd split up years ago. Gotten married, had children, lost their wives. _So_ much had happened. Viren had assumed that Harrow never wanted to go any further than their casual friendship ever again. He'd wanted to offer comfort to the king so many times during the past few years, but never dared to tread past that line they’d drawn.

“Because I miss you.” Harrow's words were so sincere, Viren almost forgot the way he was overheating, the insistent hardness in his pants. He looked down at Harrow and met his eyes.

Before he realised what he was doing, he reached out for the king and pulled at his arms insistently. There was no hesitation in the way that Harrow leaned up to kiss him, hands resting on Viren's sides.

He didn't mean for the kiss to turn desperate almost immediately, but with the feeling of Harrow actually kissing him combined with the potion coursing through him, that was just what happened. Thankfully, Harrow was willing to return the enthusiasm. God, how Viren had missed the way that the king kissed him. Harrow was a rough kisser, especially when Viren was urging him on.

They broke only when they needed to, breaths heaving, lips wet. Viren stared, his eyes half lidded, pulling Harrow closer. The king brushed against his front and he shivered. Even with the minimal amount of the potion in him, he felt more responsive. But he was still level headed enough to remember where they were.

“We should move,” Viren said, just as Harrow began to kiss along his neck. He tilted his head, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth. He was so tempted to just give in, sink into the feeling of Harrow’s teeth scraping his skin.

“Harrow. Anyone could walk down here.” But still, Viren didn't move the king away from him. Instead, he let Harrow do as he pleased, relishing the feeling of his beard scratching against his skin. Only when he began to rock his hips against Harrow’s did he force himself to act more sensibly.

“Harrow!” He pushed at the king's head, frowning despite the flush of his cheeks and the growing need inside him.

The king stopped, looking up at Viren.

“We should take this elsewhere. Somewhere private.” He shifted, pushing Harrow away. Still, his legs were weak and shaky and he needed to lean on his staff if he wanted to get anywhere. Thankfully he could reach it from where he was.

“Is that pink vial what you made, Viren?”

Viren nodded, stepping away from the table, toward the door. Why would he be asking that now?

“Yes, I realised too late--” He heard the clinking of the glass vial and turned, seeing Harrow pick it up. He wasn't going to-

The king drank it. The entire vial.

\- he _was_ , apparently. He grinned at Viren, who was stunned and turned on and in complete _awe_ that Harrow would do something so foolish. The king pushed past him and had the audacity to wink at him as he lead Viren up the stairs.

They walked, Harrow in front of Viren, down some of the less used halls of the castle. As they got closer to the king's quarters, Viren could tell Harrow was beginning to feel the effects of the potion. In fact, the guards at the exterior of his quarters looked concerned, mumbling something about how flushed and ill he looked as they passed.

 

The moment the set of great doors to the king's quarters shut was the moment that Harrow turned to Viren and the mage saw just how flushed the king was.

He barely had a moment to register it, dropping his staff as Harrow practically leapt at him, the king's hands landing on either side of him on the door. Harrow crushed their mouths together, inelegant, needy, and Viren let him. He let the king take control, felt the surge of need in himself and opened his mouth to Harrow’s tongue. It felt like when they were young, before they’d split up, grinding against each other on any surface they could, learning each other.

“Harrow,” Viren gasped his name as soon as they parted, feeling hands sliding up his sides. His leg was shaking. “Please, Harrow, I - I can’t stand like this.”

He expected to have to follow Harrow to his bed, to have to get his staff back from the floor. But Harrow seemed to be fine with pulling Viren along with him, hands on him, fingers trying to undo whatever bits of clothing he could. As long as Viren kept his steps lined up with Harrow, he had no problem with this, despite his shaking legs.

Viren’s jacket fell open by the time Harrow got them to bed, and he pulled away to finish the rest of the clasps and buckles he wore. Sometimes, he thought, wearing something other than all these formal robes would be a good idea.

Harrow, in front of him, was working at his own doublet, buckles clinking as he hurried. Viren thought it was a rather amusing sight to see the king almost forget to remove his boots, pants half-on, struggling with getting them off because of his frustration. He would have offered to help, but Harrow managed after kicking one boot off forcefully.

What drew Viren’s eyes was Harrow’s cock, already hard, leaking, and oh, did he want to be on his knees for him. But he knew that he ultimately wanted _more_ than that - he missed Harrow inside of him, pushing him into bedsheets, growling against his ear. He missed everything they used to do, and maybe now he had a chance to get a taste of that once more.

Before Viren could even move properly, when Harrow saw him fully nude he grabbed and pulled Viren to him, arms around his waist, mouth on his chest. Viren’s legs were on either side of Harrow, knees digging into the bedsheets. His bad knee ached but the fact that Harrow’s lips were on his skin made up for it.

Finally, here in private, he felt that he could just let go and enjoy what they were doing. His hands settled on Harrow’s shoulders, fingernails digging in as the king’s tongue swept over his nipple. The delight was short lived, as Harrow was insistent in the rocking of his hips, the desperation evident behind his actions.

“Harrow, do you have--” Viren paused to bite his lip as the king’s hand found his cock. “I want you in me, Harrow, tell me you have slick around here.”

Had he realised how desperate that potion would make Harrow, he might have researched into it earlier. He liked this side of the king, the way he bit and clawed and turned into a being of pure need.

“Nightstand.” Was all that escaped Harrow’s mouth, and it took Viren shoving his hands off of him for the king to let go.

Harrow moved to a proper place in his bed, stroking his own cock while Viren stumbled for the nightstand drawer. He wondered how often the flask of oil was used as he picked it out of the drawer, taking a second to glance at the other contents inside. A book, a necklace, several assorted pieces of junk that he didn’t care enough to scrutinize. Viren made his way back to Harrow, sprawling beside him, tilting his head for a long, deep kiss. He heard the way Harrow’s breathing was becoming harsher, looked down to see the king’s cock dripping onto his hand.

He was so _thick_ \- he hoped he could manage to take him again after so long with just his own fingers.

The flask opened easily - probably used often, then - and he dripped enough from it to coat three of his fingers. While Harrow watched, he slipped one finger into himself, breathing slow. Harrow took the flask from him, but Viren didn’t look to see how much he used. He wanted to hurry, wanted to have Harrow inside him as soon as he could, but he knew he couldn’t rush something like this. Not if he wanted it to be good.

So he worked himself slowly, one finger working in and out, eyes meeting with Harrow’s as the king watched him intently. Another finger slipped inside with little effort and he groaned. The sounds of Harrow’s hand on his cock went silent and just as Viren looked over, he saw him reaching over toward him.

The king’s hand was so hot, his fingers wrapping around Viren’s cock. Viren tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes, taking in the feeling. Sure, he'd touched himself in a similar manner since they'd split up, but it had been so long since he'd had Harrow to help him and it felt so different, now. Harrow’s hand was incredibly hot on him, so much more so than usual.

When he opened his eyes to look over at Harrow, he was greeted with an absolutely delightful look across the king's face. He looked needy, flushed, his chest shimmering with sweat in the light of the setting sun coming through the window.

Viren breathed slowly, pulling his fingers out. Harrow's eyes were on the mage’s hand, watching intently as he worked three fingers inside of him. He felt Harrow's fingers tighten on his cock and he moaned, his own hand working faster. His hips twitched as he bent his fingers in just the right way, brushing against the most sensitive part inside of him. He continued to do so, moving repeatedly until he was involuntarily pushing his hips against his hand, sharp gasps falling from his lips.

Harrow saw that desperation as opportunity. He took Viren's wrist in his hand and pulled his fingers from him, spreading Viren's legs, positioning himself between them.

When Viren looked up at Harrow, he realised just how badly the king wanted this, how much he was holding back. His hands scrambled to grab onto Harrow, anywhere he could reach, pulling him down as he felt his cock pushing against him, slick with the oil from the flask.

He was so much thicker than even Viren's three fingers - or perhaps it simply felt that way. The head of his cock slipped inside and Viren exhaled a sharp gasp, not yet used to the feeling despite stretching himself. Thankfully, the king seemed to have _some_ self-control and paused, watching Viren’s face.

Underneath him, Viren had to take deep breaths, focusing on the stretch and the slow burn of it. When he opened his eyes and nodded to Harrow, he felt the king push further in, slowly, but Viren could tell he was having a hard time holding back.

It felt as though it took forever, but once Viren felt Harrow’s hips flush against his he sighed, the feeling of being so stretched and warm a welcome and familiar comfort. He relaxed, settling his legs loosely around Harrow’s hips, careful of his knee.

“You alright?” Harrow’s rough voice sent warmth straight through Viren’s body. He couldn’t find the words to speak, so he simply nodded, feeling a surge of need and giddiness that forced a grin across his face.

Harrow was above him, inside him, for the first time in so many years. He missed how it felt to be like this with the king, to be vulnerable with someone. With that feeling in his chest, he couldn’t resist the urge to pull Harrow’s face closer to his, arms over his shoulders, locking him into an open mouthed kiss. It was rough and desperate and Viren loved the way that Harrow bit into his lip, the way he felt the king’s hips begin to move.

They parted, lips still brushing as Harrow thrust into him, his movements obviously held back, forcing himself to keep an even pace. Viren dug his fingernails into Harrow’s shoulders, leaving small marks in their wake. As good as it felt, he wanted more.

“Harrow,” Viren panted, dragging his nails down his skin, “Harder, please.”

The king tensed for a moment, then pulled Viren’s leg to spread him further.

Viren thought he’d be ready for the way that Harrow was going to slam into him - but oh, he was wrong. The noise that left him was high and desperate, caught between a moan and a gasp.

He clung to Harrow, slipping his arms around his torso, his breath leaving him in sharp gasps every time Harrow thrust into him. Nails dug into the king’s back. Viren tilted his head back to expose his neck, and Harrow's teeth immediately scraped against his skin, followed quickly afterward by the feeling of a tongue laving against the marks left by the force of the bite.

“Harrow!” Was all that Viren could manage to say between gasps, the feeling of Harrow moving inside him just on that edge of painful but so wonderfully rough. He wanted this, he wanted Harrow to be like this with him forever, so focused on bringing the both of them to that peak they were chasing so desperately.

Without warning, Harrow pulled out and left Viren feeling empty, grappling at the king’s sweat-covered shoulders. Harrow shrugged his hands away and grabbed him, pulled him and maneuvered him until he was on his front, hips raised. He heard the sound of the oil flask opening once more, the slick of Harrow’s hand spreading the oil onto his cock.

The feeling of Harrow’s cock entering him once again made him keen, dropping his forehead against his arms. It was slow, purposeful, and Harrow didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside of Viren, hands gripping his hips roughly enough to bruise. Viren rocked his hips back, urging him to move, and got just what he wanted.

Harrow pulled back and slammed into him, panting above him. Every thrust made Viren whimper, biting into the skin of his arm to silence himself. That, however, seemed to be something Harrow didn’t want to happen - he grabbed Viren’s short hair between his fingers, tugging his head back so his voice wasn’t muffled.

“I’ve missed hearing your voice.” Harrow said, leaning over Viren so his lips were near his ear. Viren bit his lip at a particularly hard thrust, moaning in the back of his throat. “Fuck, Viren, I missed _this_.”

“I missed this too, oh, _oh_ …” Harrow’s hand crept around to grasp Viren’s cock, stroking him not quite in time with his thrusts, but that didn’t matter when it felt so absolutely _good_. Viren couldn’t hold on much longer, not with this treatment. He rocked his hips back and repeated ‘yes’ over and over, feeling himself tensing.

When he came, it was with a moan so drawn out that his throat ached. The king’s hand was dripping with his cum onto the bedsheets. Harrow made a pleased sound but didn’t stop, his hips still slamming into Viren’s. The mage under him gasped, pleaded, and somehow still wanted more despite finding his own release.

Harrow brought his hand to Viren’s mouth and willingly, Viren took his fingers into his mouth, tasting himself, uncaring. He sucked on the king’s fingers, tongue rolling over them, saliva slipping from his lips.

Somehow - most likely due to the potion, really - he was still half-hard, and Harrow’s treatment only helped to urge that on. He felt oversensitive but still needing more, biting his bottom lip the moment Harrow’s fingers left his mouth. Harrow leaned back, returning to his position, his clean hand threading into his hair once more.

Viren enjoyed the extra stimulation. It was even better when Harrow grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing his head back yet again. Harrow’s thrusts were getting weaker, less evenly paced. If what Viren remembered from their younger years was correct, then the king was getting close.

A few moments’ worth of thrusts was enough to prove that. Harrow pushed as far as he could inside of Viren, his voice a low rumble in his chest as he groaned, hips stuttering as he came inside of him. Viren couldn’t find it within himself to care about the possible mess, dropping his forehead against his arm with a pleased sound.

Slowly, Harrow pulled out of him. Viren sighed, turning onto his side to see Harrow better. The king was breathing heavily, cheeks and chest flushed rather dark, but he was smiling at Viren. He looked entirely pleased.

A quick glance lower and Viren saw that he was, in fact, still hard. Damn that potion - he wondered just how long the effect would last.

Nonetheless, he shifted onto his back, reaching for Harrow, who sighed and obliged, settling with his legs on either side of Viren. He was pulled down, happily urged into a kiss. Viren slid his hand to Harrow’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. He pulled away with a laugh, feeling Harrow’s cock slide against him.

“Wanting another round, my king?”

Harrow tucked his face until Viren's neck, hiding his laughter as he nodded.

“You outdid yourself with that potion, Viren.”

“You didn't need to drink all of it, you know.” He pushed Harrow’s face from his neck, smiling at him.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time.” His voice betrayed his amusement as he nudged his nose against Viren's cheek. He was taking this in a playful manner, reminding Viren of so many years ago.

“I hadn't tested it more than a little sip. You could've ended up with two dicks. Or none. Then what?” He tried to sound serious. It didn't help that Harrow was unconsciously rocking his hips against him.

“You'd still love me.”

Viren was quiet for a few moments. This was quite the interesting time for that statement.

“You're right.” But it wasn't untrue. “I would.”

Things fell comfortably silent, the only sounds that of their breathing and the slide of them together. It wasn't long until Viren was fully hard once more and Harrow took both of their cocks in his hand.

“Viren?”

The mage answered with a hum.

“Hand me the oil.”

Viren fumbled with it, the flask slick in his hand, but he got it to Harrow without dropping it. The king dripped some over their cocks, making the way slicker. Somehow, Harrow managed to maneuver it to coat the hand holding the flask and barely managed to close it before he dropped it onto the sheets.

Taking a slow breath, Viren fully expected Harrow’s fingers inside him.

Instead, he heard Harrow exhale and his movements betrayed what he was doing to himself.

“Harrow? Are you…?”

The king nodded.

“Have you? Before?” Viren looked stunned. Harrow had never done this when they were young men - he'd never seemed the type to enjoy it, either.

“A few times. Only my fingers,” he admitted, and Viren could tell he was pushing another finger inside of himself. His cock twitched in Harrow's grip.

“Do you… I….” Viren swallowed, staring up at Harrow. He was having a very difficult time believing what was happening. “You want to try--?”

“Fuck, Viren, yes, I want to try. I figure if I'm going to be like this for a while,” he gave their cocks a gentle squeeze. “Might as well enjoy it.”

Now _this_ was a side of Harrow that Viren had never seen.

And oh, did he enjoy it. After his initial shock had run through, he ran his hands up Harrow’s sides, then spread his fingers on his chest. He watched closely as the king closed his eyes, wanting to commit the image to memory. Between his blissful expression and the golden-red light of the setting sun through the window, Viren felt as though the scene before him wasn’t quite real.

Finally, Harrow seemed content with his preparation, lifting himself to inch forward. Viren dropped his hands, letting Harrow line himself up and sink slowly down onto his cock. He was so incredibly hot inside, possibly due to the effects of the potion, possibly because Viren had simply never felt him like this before.

“Don’t rush it, Harrow.” Viren grabbed at his hip with one hand, the other loosely wrapping around the king’s cock. “Take as long as you need.”

Harrow nodded, opening his eyes just to stare down at the mage under him as he took Viren, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of him. He looked so incredibly pleased with himself, grinning down at Viren as he settled his hands on his shoulders.

“I think I get why you like this so much.” His voice sounded breathless. Viren laughed, running his fingers along Harrow's sides up to his chest.

“You'll find it's even better if you start moving.” He thumbed Harrow’s nipples and the king bit his lip.

“Telling your king what to do, Viren?”

“Only because I know you're going to enjoy it.”

Harrow seemed to consider that for a moment before finally rocking his hips, tilting his head back. His hair was in its typical half-bun, but what wasn't wrapped into itself fell over his back and if he was in any other position, Viren might have attempted to tug on it.

“ _Oh_ ,” left the king's lips as soon as he began to move.

“See?” Viren set his hands on Harrow's hips, trying to keep his expression steeled. But Harrow was so incredibly warm and tight around him, he gave in moments later to the urge to tilt his head back and moan. He wanted to push his hips upward into Harrow but the king had him nearly pinned with the position they were in. So he instead whispered encouragement, sliding his hands over Harrow’s skin. The king was shifting constantly, leaning forward to figure out the best way to move.

Using Harrow's movement to his advantage, Viren wrapped his fingers around his cock. That earned him an affirmative whisper and the feeling of Harrow angling his hips to accommodate his hand. The perfect reaction, apparently - Harrow seemed to have found the best angle for himself and let out a long, pleasured moan.

Oh, he wanted to hear that again. Viren licked the tips of his own fingers, reaching for the king's nipple, pinching it. It was helpful that he remembered the way he and Harrow explored each other when they were younger men, that he got the best reactions when he would touch his chest. And those reactions hadn't changed.

Except now he knew the way Harrow's muscles would tighten around him at the extra stimulation. He bit his lip, stifling a whine at the feeling.

“Viren,” came the king's voice, followed by several mumbled curses. He sounded so desperate and Viren felt himself inching closer to his peak with every gasp of his name on the king's lips.

“Harrow,” he said, looking up at him. They held eye contact for a moment before Harrow shut his eyes once more, his expression turning focused.

“My king,” Viren started again, this time grabbing Harrow’s focus. He could always count on his partiality to his place of power. “I’m going to cum in you if you don’t--”

He was expecting a quip, something sarcastic to make fun of Viren's position below him. Instead he was answered with a long exhaled moan and a drawn out “yes”.

Viren wasn't expecting that. The immediate answer - the total trust and _want_ in Harrow’s voice - pushed him that much closer to his end. He was fighting that tightening in his abdomen to stroke Harrow's cock faster, turning the king's voice to moans. But he was so warm and tight around him, he couldn’t hold back.

The hand he had on Harrow’s chest slid down to his hip and he dug his fingers in, pulling at him. Harrow rolled his hips, rougher, muttering under his breath, leaning down far enough to kiss Viren. Gasping against his mouth, Viren involuntarily twitched his hips upward, finally having some sort of angle for movement. It was short lived, however - he found his release in such an intense manner that he’s sure his voice cracked trying to call Harrow’s name, his fingernails scratching deep into his hip.

He was sure there would be marks there later - not that anyone but the two of them would ever know.

Harrow followed very quickly after him, spilling over Viren’s stomach, his cock pressed between the two of them. Viren was too lost in recovering to care about that - he winced slightly at the feeling of Harrow pulling off of him afterward, falling onto his side beside him. They stayed like that for several long minutes, just their breathing between them. Weakly, Harrow tossed his arm over Viren’s chest, but he couldn’t seem to move any closer than he was already, nearly melted into the bed.

Viren reached for Harrow’s hand, running his fingers over his knuckles, falling asleep due to the exhaustion flooding through his body. He recognized that Harrow whispered something to him, but he didn’t catch it.

  


Waking up next to the king was a strange thing after so many years apart.

The sun was what woke him, first - how could he stay asleep with that blindingly bright light behind his eyes? He understood, now, why Harrow hated that he drew the curtains to wake him. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his face, feeling the soreness of his muscles straining.

Viren sighed, moving to stand up. Except his knee didn’t want to hold him up, so he sat down almost immediately once more with a frustrated huff.

Harrow stirred, then, his voice rough with sleep as he pulled himself up to lean onto his arm.

“Are you alright, Viren?”

“Mostly. My knee is fucked, though.”

“Better or worse than you were last night?”

Viren turned, grabbed the pillow, and dropped it on Harrow’s head.


End file.
